Burning hearts
by mire2006
Summary: Mientras Claire y Leon corrían una vez más para salvar sus vidas, se dieron cuenta que permanecerían unidos siempre, y por razones que habían ignorado hasta el minuto. Valía la pena intentar estar juntos, aunque el futuro no fuera fácil. LeonXClaire *One-shot creado para reto lemmon*


**One-shot**

Llevaban corriendo muchos minutos hasta que por fin encontraron la puerta que les daría algo de tranquilidad. La atravesaron velozmente, sin detenerse para comprobar si la horda de zombies los perseguía aún. Ponerse a salvo era la prioridad.

Leon se adelantó en el camino, revisando rápidamente el lugar con la mirada. Sólo había un escritorio y una silla, ambos vacíos de zombies. No había espacio para esconderse, ni puertas secretas, ni alfombras que las escondieran. Había en un rincón una pila de trapos que Leon pateó, tampoco albergaban _visitas indeseadas_.

Claire cerró la puerta y dio un pesado suspiro, apoyando la espalda en ella y cayendo al suelo con mucha suavidad. No sólo estaba agotada, también el desconcierto se hacía presente en sus pensamientos.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Leon, que recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración con algo de esfuerzo. Estaba agradecido del entrenamiento como agente que debió soportar por años, si no a la primera carrera se hubiera desplomado de cansancio.

– ¿Como en Raccoon City? – dijo la pelirroja.

– Como en Raccoon City – afirmó a modo de respuesta.

Los dos sonrieron automáticamente, la trágica situación a la que se enfrentaban no mermaba su sentido del humor. Eran amigos hace años, mejor enfrentar la adversidad con alegría ¿no?

Sin embargo… no sólo la amistad se hacía presente en sus corazones. Ninguno se daba cuenta hasta el minuto, pero compartían algo más que simple camaradería y cariño fraternal.

Leon en esos años había llevado su adoración por Ada hasta el límite de la obsesión. Se había resignado a no obtener de ella más que unos cuantos encuentros espaciados, uno que otro beso apresurado, mentiras, verdades disfrazadas, él no sabía que Ada en su extremo sufría por no estar con él, pero tampoco se lo iba a explicar. Ellos eran uno de esos amores que no estaban destinados a funcionar.

Claire había superado la tristeza que le provocaba pensar en Steve Burnside con alguna dificultad, sobre todo gracias a algunos rumores que apuntaban a una supuesta "resurrección", aunque para ella era imposible. Su muerte facilitó el ánimo de atesorar los recuerdos juntos de la mejor forma. Claire jamás se quedaría en un rincón llorando o sufriendo por alguien.

Y era ése el motivo principal de sus discusiones con Leon. No era que pelearan cada vez que se juntaban, pero cuando al agente le cambiaba la mirada, Claire sabía muy bien a qué se debía y no se cansaba de repetirle las mismas palabras.

– _Debes avanzar, Leon _– solía decirle – _esa chica Wong claramente no tiene problemas en vivir sin ti._

– _No es eso_ – gruñía de vuelta – _es que sí podríamos estar juntos._

Esas conversaciones no llevaban a ninguna parte, y por eso ambos trataban de eludir el tema. Sin embargo, Claire se preocupaba sinceramente por el bienestar de Leon. Le parecía que el agente se apagaba un poco cada año, y se comportaba de forma muy diferente a como era cuando le conoció. En circunstancias muy similares a las que se encontraban en ese preciso instante, comparaba el recuerdo del chiquillo entusiasta y moralista, policía novato que llegando a Raccoon City se encontraba con una catástrofe peor que cualquier película de zombies… con este Leon que tenía frente a sí, taciturno y oscuro, incluso ahora al sonreír se veía diferente. La vida no llegaba a sus ojos.

Y tampoco era que sonriera muy a menudo. Tal parecía que se le habían olvidado algunas emociones básicas del ser humano.

Claire se habría cortado una pierna por hacerlo feliz. Pero aún no relacionaba ese deseo irrefrenable de contenerlo, con amor.

Leon se sentó frente a ella, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Claire hizo una mueca – bueno, sé bien que el hedor de nuestros queridos infectados suele quitarnos las ganas de comer, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sin energía. Te tapas la nariz, y tragas. Además, aquí no huele mal.

– Es cierto… – admitió, el aire de la habitación estaba limpio – ok, ¡es hora de cenar! – dijo alegremente, en su estilo. De su mochila sacó unas latas y las abrió, tomando una Leon y otra ella.

– ¿Cómo le está yendo a Sherry? – preguntó luego de una pausa.

– Bien, adaptándose… después de tantos años preparándola como agente parece que por fin la están enviando a pequeñas misiones… ¿no la has llamado?

– No he podido.

– Hazlo… te echa de menos, lo sabes.

– Sí, bueno… – carraspeó – ¿qué hacías en este lugar?, jamás pensé que te encontraría por aquí.

– Terra-Save me envió para investigar… lo típico. Tú sabes cómo es esto. ¿Qué hay de ti? – sonrió.

– También lo típico. Esto, aquello… experimentos, personas, infectados, _lickers_… muy lindos _lickers_ – acotó, provocando una risita nerviosa en Claire.

– Se diría que te persiguen. A lo mejor te aman – bromeó.

– Puede ser, ya sabes, mi ineludible encanto varonil – se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

– Eres un playboy – dijo entre risas.

– ¿Eso dicen? – levantó una ceja – son rumores.

– Llevas un buen tiempo cortejando infructuosamente a Ingrid Hunnigan – levantó las manos – me han contado…

– Uhm, puede ser – admitió.

– Y la chiquilla que rescataste en España, la hija del ex presidente Graham, dicen que estaba bastante colada por ti.

– No – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – puro enamoramiento adolescente. Era sólo una niña.

– ¡Oh, Kennedy! – dio una palmada en su hombro trabajado – ¡no seas hipócrita!, será menor que tú, pero de apariencia ya era toda una mujer… – el agente seguía negando con la cabeza – bueno, entonces ¿qué me dices de Ángela Miller? – sabía que ese nombre iba alguna reacción en Leon – _aaahhh_, tu cara me dice que la recuerdas.

– No la volví a ver. Es linda – comentó, esperando terminar la conversación antes de llegar a quien no quería nombrar.

Pero Claire ya identificó _esa_ mirada especial en los ojos de Leon. Estaba pensando en Ada, obviamente. Resopló, evaluando si debía meter el dedo en la llaga o no. Tal vez en esta ocasión lograría hacerle ver que esa mujer no lo merecía…

– Supéralo, Leon – dijo sin sonreír – necesitas avanzar… has estado estancado desde que la conociste.

– No es algo que esté en mis manos – respondió, mirándolas como si tuvieran alguna solución – ya conoces el cliché de que _"el corazón se manda solo"_ – puso los ojos en blanco – me encantaría no pensar en Ada. Haría todo más fácil.

– Ya lo sé, pero tampoco veo que te esfuerces por hacer algo… – se detuvo al ver la fría mirada en los ojos del agente.

– ¿Qué sabes tú? – escupió.

– Te veo. Estás frente a mí, como la sombra del ser humano que conocí antaño.

– Estoy consciente que no valgo una mierda – dijo con voz monocorde.

– Oh, por dios – ahora Claire rodó los ojos – no te dije eso. Pero estás tan apagado… es como si la vida se te hubiera escapado de a poco estos últimos años. Mírate… – levantó una mano, señalándolo – pareces… oscuro… tú no eras así.

– Lamento decepcionarte si no ando tan feliz como cuando nos conocimos. Las circunstancias no me han ayudado a ir de payaso – comentó ácidamente.

– Ay, Leon… – suspiró rendida. La conversación, como siempre, no los estaba llevando a ningún buen lugar – no te digo esto para molestarte… lo hago porque me preocupas. Eres muy importante para mí – y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, se dio cuenta de cuán reales eran. Hasta el minuto no sopesaba el nivel de compromiso que sentía, pero en ese momento pudo comprenderlo en su totalidad.

– Ya lo sé. A veces las cosas parecen más difíciles… te hacen desear que todo se acabe, para estar tranquilo de una vez – murmuró.

La chica parpadeó, esa no era una frase que esperara. ¿Qué quería decir realmente con eso?

– ¿Has llegado a pensar que la vida no merece la pena? – dijo en un susurro trémulo.

– En alguna ocasión – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Claire no se dio cuenta que su mano había cobrado vida propia, hasta que la sintió estamparse en la mejilla de Leon. Lo había abofeteado automáticamente, impelida por el dolor que esa frase le había causado. ¿Es que él no se daba cuenta del horror que significaba pensar así?, ¿rendirse?, no era una palabra en el vocabulario de los Redfield.

El agente miraba a Claire con ojos desorbitados. Nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa forma.

– No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Leon. Tú no te puedes dar por vencido, no estás solo en el universo como para sentirte desamparado… me tienes a mí, ¿se te olvidó? – le regañó con suavidad, pestañeando rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas empáticas que amenazaban con salir.

– Tampoco es para que te pongas así, Claire – replicó, sobándose la mejilla golpeada – no porque se me haya pasado por la cabeza una idea fatalista alguna vez significa que tenga intenciones suicidas o tonterías de ese estilo. Pero gracias por recordarme que cuento contigo.

– Eres idiota… – le miró ceñuda.

– ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

– ¡Me asustaste! – se levantó del suelo hecha una furia. Abrió su bolso y rebuscó algo que no existía, solamente para distraerse de la ira que amenazaba con detenerle el corazón. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Leon?

– Oye… Claire… – le habló, levantándose también y colocándose detrás de ella – mira, lo siento… no quise ser desconsiderado – puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, buscando que se diera la vuelta y lo encarara.

– No es eso – susurró de forma apenas audible.

– ¿Qué va mal entonces?

Claire dudó si debía responder esa pregunta. ¿Podía explicarle que la perspectiva de no tenerlo más a su lado había dado un vuelco a su corazón?

– Claire… – insistió.

– Ya descansamos lo suficiente ¿no crees, Leon? – cerró su bolso definitivamente – mejor nos vamos.

– ¿Eh? – estaba confundido. Apretó el puente de su nariz con las yemas de los dedos – mujeres… – masculló por lo bajo, sin comprender nada. ¿Tan terrible era lo que le había confidenciado?

Pero sin darse cuenta, invirtió la situación. ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido si Claire le hubiera comentado que en algún momento se sintió tan desesperada que tuvo intensiones de no seguir peleando?

La obligó a darse la vuelta, girándola por el hombro. Y antes que alcanzara a reaccionar la abrazó compulsivamente, sin pensar en lo que hacía. La apretó contra su cuerpo, agradecido de que la chica siempre estuviera a su lado cuando la necesitaba. No se atrevía a hablar aún, pero a través de la ropa podía sentir la respiración agitada de Claire.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno rompiera el silencio.

– Lo entendí – dijo Leon, finalmente – perdón.

– Está bien – asintió, acomodándose en sus brazos.

La chica giró un poco la cara, de modo que su oído se encontraba justo a la altura del corazón de Leon. Cerró los ojos, contando los latidos y notando que cada vez estaban más agitados. Los de ella también.

Se conocían hace cerca de diez años, y por primera vez aceptaba lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él. Lo había pensado con liviandad en alguna ocasión, pero nunca concluyó que sus sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que quería reconocer. Además, el recuerdo de Steve aún estaba muy fresco en esos años. Pero ahora, se convenció a sí misma que era ella quien tenía la misión de hacerle superar a Ada. No iba a rendirse.

Era una Redfield de sangre pura.

– Claire… – murmuró el agente – no quisiera perder tu amistad por nada del mundo pero… – y se detuvo, porque no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

La chica alzó la vista, se dio cuenta que Leon le miraba la boca atentamente, sin perder detalle. Y anticipando que no daría otro paso, se paró de puntillas, alzó la cara y buscó sus labios, si él no sentía lo mismo se echaría atrás en ese momento. Comenzó a besarlo despacio, recorriendo el mentón, la línea de la quijada, volviendo al centro, deteniéndose en sus comisuras, concentrándose finalmente en los labios que recibían gustosos las caricias.

Sí, Leon sentía lo mismo que ella.

Sintió que su lengua suave la invadía y no lo impidió, lo dejó entrar completamente. Se hundieron en un beso desesperado, profundo, lleno de emociones por mucho tiempo ocultas. Ahora salían a la luz con ímpetu desalmado. No podían detenerse.

Claire subió las manos y sujetó el cabello de Leon por la nuca, asiéndolo violentamente hacia su boca. El dar rienda suelta a la pasión tenía algunas consecuencias y luego de unos minutos, ambos se detuvieron exhaustos. Tenían los labios hinchados por besos frenéticos, jadeaban como si hubieran corrido una maratón, Claire sentía que su sexo clamaba por Leon y él no lograba ocultar que su cuerpo había reaccionado a la belleza de la pelirroja.

– Debimos hacer esto antes – murmuró encantada – lástima que no sea el mejor momento.

– ¿Tú dices, en una habitación con cama y sin estar rodeados de zombies que entonen para nosotros sus canciones de amor? – enarcó una ceja – cariño, no somos de situaciones corrientes. Es lo que nos ha tocado desde que nos conocimos.

– Yo… – vaciló, pero debía decirlo – yo no sabía que me gustabas.

– Creo que esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa a ambos – admitió, pasándose una mano por la nuca – pero Claire… hay algo que te quiero explicar… – vio que ella tragaba saliva – no pienses que juego contigo, pero a pesar de esto… de nosotros… yo aún no logro olvidarla…

– Ya lo sé – asintió, viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos azul-grisáceo – no te pido que hagas como que nunca la conociste. Lo que te digo es _"supéralo"_.

– Qué más quisiera yo – hizo una mueca llena de resignación.

– Inténtalo más… – se acercó a él, tocando su brazo con suavidad – yo te ayudaré… apóyate en mí, Leon, nunca has estado solo. Sueles echar de tu lado a las personas, empecinado en avanzar solo a través de cualquier obstáculo. Y eso es genial… – sonrió con tristeza – sí, y agotador. Muy agotador.

Leon asintió, taciturno hasta el nivel de lo siniestro. Estaba evaluando las palabras de Claire, sopesándolas con cuidado, dándose cuenta que tenía razón en todo lo que le planteaba.

– No sé actuar de otra forma… – murmuró finalmente, rendido ante los sólidos argumentos de la chica.

– Pues veamos qué podemos hacer. Tú has estado conmigo cada vez que me he enfrentado a una situación difícil, y nunca me has dejado caer. Por ejemplo… bueno, sabemos lo bien que se le da a mi hermano desaparecer y dejarme preocupada… – Leon esbozó una sonrisa torcida – ni siquiera _Mandrake_ lograría algo tan perfecto, o claro, lo de Steve… – bajó la mirada al nombrarlo – tú y Chris son los únicos que saben cuánto me afectó _en verdad_ su muerte. Por eso me desesperé cuando insinuaste que en algún minuto consideraste… no pelear más… – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de pronunciar la fatídica palabra – no soportaría perderte, o a mi hermano. No puedo.

– Quiero estar siempre para ti.

El contraste entre la intensidad de la frase y la expresión oscura de Leon le pusieron a Claire el corazón a mil por hora. Sí… era sincero. No había un ápice de duda en su tono de voz.

Alcanzó sus fuertes brazos sin esfuerzo y se acurrucó en ellos, fascinada de la paz que sentía en el corazón al tenerlo junto a su cuerpo, y la pasión que comenzaba a desatarse en el fondo de su vientre. Lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que no le importaba la situación extrema en la que se encontraban. Tal como él le había dicho, así eran las cosas en su vida. No era una novedad para ninguno.

Rodeándolo con fuerza por la cintura, volvió a alcanzar su boca y lo besó con más cuidado. Esta vez la urgencia estaba saciada, y lo único que vibraba en sus labios era el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Eran sentimientos empolvados que salían a la luz, no nuevos, pues ambos los habían enterrado en sus corazones bajo muchas excusas.

Sin embargo, el deseo tiene sus propios métodos, haciendo que a Claire se le arrancaran las manos hacia la camisa de Leon, desabrochándola con dedos trémulos y torpes. Como no podía contener la impaciencia, terminó por quitarla a lo bruto, haciendo que una pequeña lluvia de botones cayera al suelo.

Cuando bajó a la cremallera del pantalón, Leon la detuvo.

– Cuidado… – alzó una ceja – no quiero tener que huir de este lugar en cueros.

– A mí no me molestaría – dijo en tono sexy.

– Oh, es sólo que no quiero correr el riesgo de encandilar a las chicas zombies de allá fuera. Te podrían poner celosa.

Claire se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo la risa histérica que amenazaba con escapar. Eventualmente perdió la batalla y terminó riendo a mandíbula batiente, por la broma y por la expresión burlona en los ojos del agente. Quería detenerse pero ¿cómo evitarlo, con ese despliegue de puro sarcasmo?, era una de las pocas cosas que no había cambiado con los años. Por un momento, fue como tener al policía novato de 21 años de nuevo frente a ella.

Dejó de reír paulatinamente, mientras Leon alargó una mano hacia ella para limpiar de sus ojos algunas lágrimas provocadas por la risa. Fue un gesto tan impropio de él, que tuvo la tentación de explotar en nuevas carcajadas. Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, retomó sus deseos de quitarle el pantalón. Lo hizo despacio, con la calma de la que carecía en el primer intento. Cuando habían llegado al suelo, atrajo a Leon para que avanzara un paso. Entonces, lo apreció mejor.

Tenía frente a sí un hombre en sus treintas, sexy hasta lo imposible, cuerpo trabajado y rostro armónico, de sinceros ojos azules y mirada escrutadora. Guardaba poca relación con el jovencito que había conocido, pero sin duda esos años lo habían favorecido. Aunque el gesto adusto y el permanente ceño fruncido lo hacían ver mayor de lo que era.

Pero Claire era capaz de mirar más allá de su fachada. Lo conocía a fondo, tal vez más que nadie, incluso mejor que Ada. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Le dejó la camisa puesta, abierta y casi sin botones para su deleite. Le gustaba así, desordenado, como él jamás se permitiría estar.

– ¿Ya me admiraste lo suficiente? – preguntó Leon, de pronto.

– Uhm, tal vez quiero más… – murmuró en respuesta, recorriéndolo con la mirada hasta llegar al prominente bulto que se alzaba de a poco, bastante prometedor.

– Bien, pero ahora es mi turno, cariño.

Claire abrió los brazos automáticamente, invitándolo a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Leon la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y la besó, hundiendo su lengua imperiosa en ella, mordisqueándole los labios como un jugueteo. Le quitó la chaqueta con cuidado, mientras la besaba ahora con firmeza en el cuello. Luego la liberó de su camiseta, y a medida que sus besos se trasladaban a los pechos firmes de la chica, fue jalando y bajando los pantalones cortos que llevaba. Luego, se distanció unos centímetros para contemplarla.

La hermosa pelirroja en sujetador y bragas le miraba con deseo, rubor en las mejillas y labios hinchados. Respiraba agitadamente y apretaba las piernas en un acto reflejo. Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Tenía en la mirada la misma expresión juguetona que tanto le había llamado la atención cuando se habían conocido, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, igual que antaño, y sabía que ella no lo necesitaba… no de esa forma. Tampoco eso había cambiado.

Una de sus manos la ciñó nuevamente por la cintura y la otra se deslizó por dentro del sujetador, tocando su pecho con adoración. Pellizcó suavemente el pezón para provocarla y lo consiguió, Claire gimió al compás de las caricias. La acalló besándola y ahogando sus gemidos con los propios, pegó su cadera a la de ella deseando hundirse en su cuerpo como nunca había deseado nada. Le quitó finalmente el sujetador con cierta fiereza, profiriendo un gruñido de satisfacción que hizo reír a Claire.

La hizo retroceder hasta la fría pared de concreto para poder tocarla a gusto. La chica se estremeció ante el contraste de temperaturas entre el muro y su cuerpo, pero lo olvidó muy pronto, pues Leon bajó una mano hasta su sexo y acarició su clítoris, buscando el punto clave que la hiciera retorcerse. Claire cerró los ojos y agradeció estar usando unas bragas agradables, y no algunas espantosas que aún conservaba al fondo de su cajón de ropa interior.

– ¡Ah! – gimió de pronto; Leon había encontrado el lugar exacto.

– Uhm … – murmuró él, con la boca pegada a su oreja y llenándola con su aliento cálido.

Leon comenzó a masajear lentamente su clítoris, guiándose por los cambios en la respiración de Claire. Trazó algunos dibujos, círculos y medias lunas, a la vez que le mordía concienzudamente el lóbulo de la oreja, y repartía besos a lo largo de su cuello. Con la mano libre, pellizcó suavemente un pezón, lo jaló y lo retorció firmemente, pero con la suficiente delicadeza como para no hacerle daño. Claire volvió a gemir, envuelta en un mar de sensaciones que la llevaban lentamente hacia un punto sin retorno. Lo quería dentro de ella.

Bajó una mano sin entorpecer la que Leon movía en su cuerpo, y cogió su miembro para devolver algo del placer que ella estaba sintiendo. _Arriba, abajo_… mantuvo un ritmo constante y sintió que se endurecía aún más con su toque, eso hizo que se excitara más.

Leon sonrió levemente, y tiró de las bragas para quitárselas. Cayeron al suelo, mientras él redoblaba las caricias en la zona sur de Claire. Masajeaba lentamente, hasta que notó que parecía lista para recibirlo. Adelantó un dedo y lo introdujo dentro de ella. Sí, tenía razón.

La tomó firmemente de la cintura y la trasladó hacia el escritorio, barriendo los papeles y sentándola frente a él, era lo perfectamente bajo como para evitar hacer acrobacias.

Claire abrió las piernas en un gesto casual, como si se rascara un brazo o se sacudiera la pierna. Fue tan natural que Leon no pudo evitar comparar por un segundo esa forma tan _familiar_ que le mostraba, con las situaciones algo forzadas que había vivido con Ada. Tal vez Claire tenía razón. Entonces, no se había esforzado tanto en superarla como había creído.

Volvió a besarla con ímpetu, cada vez más convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta al arriesgar su amistad y transformarla en algo más profundo. La necesitaba cada célula de su cuerpo, la quería para él. Hundió su mano en el sexo de Claire y volvió a dedicar caricias a su clítoris, esta vez con la palma de la mano, mientras su dedo se hundía en ella, llevándola al límite de sus fuerzas. La chica gimió y le mordió un hombro para ahogar el chillido de placer que salía desde el fondo de su vientre. Leon dio un respingo, la situación era salvaje y así sería su encuentro sexual.

Redobló las caricias con la palma de su mano, y preparó su miembro para introducirlo dentro de ella, haciéndolo con rapidez y sin pensar. Gracias a la poca altura del escritorio, quedaban estupendamente unidos. Comenzó a embestirla de a poco, adaptándola al nuevo ritmo de sus caderas.

Claire lo abrazó fuertemente por los hombros, respirando agitadamente y sincronizando el baile sexual que se gestaba entre ellos. Sintió que su interior se aceleraba y su zona sur se contraía maravillosamente, preparándose para el orgasmo que no podía ni quería eludir. Leon se dio cuenta y la atrajo hacia él de los glúteos, con tanta fuerza que Claire gimió mientras alcanzaba el cielo con increíble intensidad, el orgasmo la envolvía completamente y la destrozaba en el camino mientras gritaba el nombre de Leon como si fuera la única palabra del universo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin uno que la deliciosa sensación fue mejor de lo que recordaba.

Cuando empezaba a recomponerse, Leon la besó con fervor.

– Vamos por el siguiente – murmuró, pegado a su boca.

– ¿Qué? –exclamó alarmada.

Pero Leon se reía misteriosamente, volviendo a embestirla con cuidado. Sabía que estaba un poco sensible, pero eso jugaría a su favor. La penetró de nuevo y comenzó a estimularla paulatinamente, guiado por la respiración de la chica. Sintió que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y supo que estaba cerca.

Claire no había experimentado algo así. Durante su vida había tenido algunos encuentros sexuales, pero ninguno la había llevado a tener un segundo orgasmo inmediatamente después del primero, y no se sentía optimista cuando Leon se lo prometió. Sin embargo y contra sus pronósticos, él estaba tocando con su miembro un punto dentro de ella que nadie había conseguido. Tal vez era el ángulo en que se encontraba, o simplemente la habilidad del agente, el caso era que sentía cómo su interior comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo, reaccionando tal como Leon quería. Ya no le haría caso a ella, estaba en posesión de él.

Y _él_, que redobló sus esfuerzos y apresuró el ritmo de sus caderas haciéndola explotar de nuevo, la oyó gritar su nombre, clavarle las uñas con más fuerza, sintió cómo se contraían sus músculos por su culpa. Y la sintió suspirar ruidosamente, apoyándose en su hombro con ademán satisfecho.

Pero aún era pronto.

Claire tocó el cielo dos veces más y creyó que iba a desfallecer, cuando por fin Leon la siguió en su camino al orgasmo. Se le unió con un rugido animal y su cuerpo tembló de placer. Sesión de sexo inolvidable, a pesar de las siempre extrañas circunstancias que los rodeaban y a su vez, los unían.

– Por dios, Leon –jadeó – ¿cómo pudiste aguantar tanto?

– Me gusta tu gozo – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y respirando con dificultad.

Claire sonrió, encantada con la respuesta. Decía más de Leon que cualquier otra contestación. Así que cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, aún rodeándolo con las piernas. Era muy agradable tenerlo así, completamente para ella. Mejor de lo que alguna vez había imaginado.

Finalmente, dio un largo suspiro. Leon se apartó ligeramente y la observó con expresión burlona.

– ¿Satisfecha?

– Mejor que eso – rió – pero que no se te suban los humos, a lo mejor sólo ha sido suerte.

– ¿Ah sí? – enarcó una ceja – siempre te puedo demostrar que no hay nada de suerte en esto… – la apretó contra su cuerpo – apenas salgamos de aquí, nos daremos unos días… ¿qué dices?

Claire se sonrojó notoriamente, y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. No había forma de saber si esto terminaría bien… pero al menos lo intentarían con todas sus fuerzas. Era la mejor opción que podían tomar.

Ambos se vistieron con alguna premura, el descanso se había alargado inesperadamente. Si se podía decir que _descansaron_.

La chica miró a Leon de reojo mientras se abrochaba la camisa… los botones que habían sobrevivido a su ataque. Tragó saliva. Jamás se habría imaginado que esto ocurriría. Y ahora tenía algo muy en claro: no sería fácil estar con él, pero tampoco podía apartarse. No quería. Lo iba a acompañar aunque eso resultara en salir herida… porque él lo merecía.

En ese momento, Leon se dio vuelta y la miró. De alguna forma intuyó el hilo de sus pensamientos, porque se encaminó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, por un lapso que a Claire le pareció muy breve.

– Lo intentaré más que nunca – fue todo lo que dijo. Luego, la soltó.

Claire asintió, le creía. Estaba segura que algo bueno saldría de todo esto. Claro… si antes lograban escapar con vida.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos quienes me han leído! :D primero que todo, les agradezco la oportunidad que le dieron a este one-shot, sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado y siéntanse libres de comentarme, sugerirme u opinar absolutamente lo que quieran. **

**Este one-shot fue creado para el reto del foro de Resident Evil al cual pertenezco :D un abrazo gigante!**

**Y por supuesto, cómo olvidarme de mis queridas drama queen, sin ustedes no soy nada!, las quiero! :D**


End file.
